Love Me Tender
Love Me Tender (Zu deutsch: Liebe meinen Tender) ist die zwölfte Episode der zwanzigsten Staffel. Handlung Donald und Douglas, die schottischen Lokomotiven, sind Brüder. Manchmal kommt es vor, dass sie sich wie alle Brüder mal streiten, aber früher oder später vertragen sie sich immer wieder. Eines winterliches Tages müssen die beiden an einen Waggon gekuppelt die Hauptstrecke vom Schnee befreien. Auf dem Weg die Strecke entlang kommen jedoch immer wieder Abzweigungen. Die Zwillinge müssen sich entscheiden, welchen Weg sie nehmen. Douglas findet, sie sollten Edwards Nebenstrecke räumen, aber Donald findet es besser, erstmal auf der Hauptstrecke zu bleiben. Bei einer nächsten Abzweigung hält es Douglas für sinnvoller, auf der Hauptstrecke zu bleiben, aber Donald meint, sie sollten die Strecke zum Rettungszentrum räumen, damit der Weg für die Rettungsfahrzeuge im Nofall frei ist, also machen sie das. Als sie jedoch zurück auf die Hauptstrecke kommen, müht sich Toby vor ihnen mit dem ungeräumten Schnee ab, macht den Weg aber für die Zwillinge frei. Dann stehen die beiden vor einer weiteren Entscheidung: Donald fragt ob sie auf der Hauptstrecke bleiben sollten oder die Strecke zum Schloss Ulfstead klären sollten. Aber Douglas hat genug davon, dass Donald immer genau das Gegenteil davon macht, was er sagt und weigert sich weiter zu fahren. Nach einem kurzen Streit und Tauziehen um den Waggon bricht schießlich die starke Kupplung zwischen Douglas und seinem Tender. Douglas und seine Crew rollen auf ein Nebengleis während Donald mit zwei Tendern davon fährt. Später kommt Toby zu Douglas und bietet ihm Hilfe an, Douglas lehnt aber ab, da er nur sauer auf seinen Bruder ist und nichts mehr. Toby erfüllt ihm seinen Wunsch und nimmt seine Crew mit, um sie ins Warme zu bringen. Da sein Feuer noch brennt, ist Douglas noch warm. Derweil fängt es an, wieder zu schneien während Thomas sieht, dass Donald zwei Tender mit sich schleppt. Als er ihn darauf aufmerksam macht begreift Donald, dass sein Bruder irgendwo im Schnee feststeckt, und fährt panisch los, um ihn zu suchen. Inzwischen schneit es sehr heftig und als Donald das Stellwerk passiert, wo sie sich gestritten haben, kann er Douglas nicht sehen, da dieser völlig eingeschneit ist. Dafür findet er Toby und fragt ihn, ob er seinen Bruder gesehen habe. Dieser meint, er sein auf dem Abstellgleis am Stellwerk, und obwohl Donald da schon vorbeigefahren war, macht er sich auf den Weg und finded seinen Bruder schließlich. Douglas ist überglücklich seinen Bruder zu sehen, da er dachte, er würde für immer auf diesem Abstellgleis eingeschneit sein. Sein Bruder brachte ihn in die Lokwerkstatt, um die Kupplung zu reparieren, und obwohl sie sich wie alle Brüder manchmal streiten, vertragen sich Donald und Douglas immer wieder. Charaktere * Thomas * Toby * Donald und Douglas * Douglas' Lokführer * Gordon (Nebenrolle) * Annie und Clarabel (Nebenrolle) * Edward (Erwähnt) * Sir Topham Hatt (Erwähnt) Orte * Knapford * Rettungszentrum von Sodor * Kirk Ronan Abzweigung * Die Waschanlage * Crovan's Gate * Die Lokwerkstatt (Erwähnt) * Schloss Ulfstead (Erwähnt) * Hafen von Brendam (Erwähnt) Trivia * Der Name der Episode ist eine Referenz zum Elvis Presley Song "Love Me Tender". * Das ist das erste Mal einiger Dinge: ** Die erste Episode mit Rob Rackstraw als den englischen Donald. ** Die erste animierte Episode in der alle Charaktere aus den Büchern stammen. ** Das erste Mal in der TV-Serie das Donald und Douglas als Brüder und nicht als Zwillinge bezeichnet werden. ** Das erste Mal in der TV-Serie dass Donald den Spitznamen "Donnie" und das zweite Mal dass Douglas den Spitznamen "Douggie" hat (Das erste Mal war in Der Bremswagen aus Staffel 2). Das ist jedoch das erste Mal, dass "Douggie" direkt an Douglas geht. ** Das erste Mal seit Bad Day at Castle Loch aus Staffel 7 dass Donald und Douglas die Hauptcharaktere sind. ** Die erste Episode seit Luke und Millie tauschen aus Staffel 17 dass Keith Wickham im Englischen keine Charaktere spricht. ** Das erste Mal dass das Rettungszentrum ohne das Rettungsteam gezeigt wird. * Es sind auch einige Referenzen vorhanden: ** Donald und Douglas werden als ,,praktisch, pfeffrig und stolz" (beziehungsweise ,,practical, peppery and proud") bezeichnet, genauso wie in Twin Trouble aus Staffel 6, wo sich die Zwillinge auch stritten und wieder versöhnten. ** Die Art auf der die beiden den Schnee räumen, mit einem Waggon zwischen den Kohlewagen, ist genau die selbe wie in Hilfe für die Zwillinge aus Staffel 2. ** Donald muss Douglas, der im Schnee verloren gegangen ist, suchen, genauso wie Victor Kevin in Snow Place Like Home aus der vorherigen Staffel. ** Douglas Lokführer lobt den guten Kakao wie in Der fliegende Bückling. Fehler * Teresa Gallagher steht in den britischen Credits obwohl keiner ihrer Charaktere spricht. * Wenn Thomas den zweitenderigen Donald sieht, zieht er Annie und Clarabel, aber wenn er mit Donald spricht, sind seine Waggons verschwunden. * Donald schafft es sich die ganze Zeit umzudrehen, ohne eine Drehscheibe. Veröffentlichungen England * Thomas' Christmas Carol Amerika * Tinsel on the Tracks Gallerie File:LoveMeTendertitlecard.png|Englische Titelkarte Episode File:Love Me Tender UK. Love Me Tender - UK|Britisch File:Love Me Tender - US (HD) -Series 20-|Amerikanisch en:Love Me Tender es:Trátame Bien pl:Kochaj Mnie jak Brata ru:Братская дружба Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 20 Kategorie:Keine deutsche Veröffentlichung Kategorie:TV-Serie